


The Woods Of The Aris Moon (A Star Wars FanFiction)

by Animator2197, MoonDash21



Series: Star Wars: The Woods of the Aris Moon [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2197/pseuds/Animator2197, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDash21/pseuds/MoonDash21
Summary: Aris Moon has always lived in poverty and fear on the planet Gordo 1, a slave trading planet. Not a slave, but not free either, Aris chooses to take a chance and smuggles herself off the planet of Sepertist tyrants. Disquessing her self a new Sepretist Officer, she completes thisWood has always been free. More than free in Aris's point of view. He was lawless and greedy with no care who or how he turned them in. That was his job. He was a bounty hunter for hire and had plans to make himself better than even Jango Fett.When his original plan to capture and separatist officer fails because of Aris and not having any money to get off of the planet Geonosis, he decides to keep the wanted criminal with him until he found himself a wealthy buyer.Copyrights: All Planets, ships, Droids, characters, and species belong to the Lucusfilm's STAR WARS saga, excluding; Aris Moon, Wood, Uncle Esher Moon, Fallma Moon, Senator Rell Moon, and Sepratist Leader, Avan. The character Tee, belongs to MoonDash21. The Slave Planet 'Gordo 1' belongs to Animator2197.





	The Woods Of The Aris Moon (A Star Wars FanFiction)

Aris lay very still, holding her breathe. Under a bush, buried in leaves and sticks she waited in silence as the buzz of B1 droid coms shouted orders at each other and their metal feet walked around the forest of Gordo 1 searching for her. She could only make out parts of the conversation they were having.

"Where could she have gone?" One would say.

"Lets check the trees." Another would pipe.

"Maybe the slave went back to town." 

"Maybe she's already gone." 

"Roger. Roger." 

Aris hated listening to their high pitched and raspy voices, but she knew things could be worse. She was just one girl. Almost twenty, and rather small. She didn't seem like a threat other than the threat of not having fear. That's why she had to hide. Others could leave the planet of Gordo freely unless they were a slave or were known to interfere with the separatist leaders ruling her planet. She was labeled as both. Her nickname? UNSALEABLE. Everyone knew her name. Aris the UNSALEABLE, the only child with no chance at being more than a gutter-maid.

She continued to lay in her position, using every inch of patience she had and even more of her self control trying not to just rush out the bushes and take out every droid she could. She muscles burned. Her bones ached and twitched. Her nerves buzzed all over her body. It was nearly sun set when she hid here, but now the moon was four fingers of the horizon, moving up lazily along it's invisible, celestial path. Droids still moved around the woods, their metal feet driving her crazy, little by little, as they hit the hard forest ground.

"Why aren't they leaving?" Aris grimased from under her bush. The stillness of her weight was driving her insane. The moon inched higher. Time passed slowly. By the time Aris wood reach the launchpad, every slave transport would be gone, along with her only chance of getting off Gordo 1. Aris had already considered the odds of returning home. She added up the retaliation and the punishment for her actions as well. There was no turning back now unless she wished for her Mother and Uncle to be executed along with her. She had to get off this planet. Aris stared at her pursuers and forced herself up from the ground knowing she could out run them with ease. Her only worry would be their blasters. The bush shook as she moved into a kneeling position. Some leaves fell around her and before she could bolt, a B1 droid approached her. 

"Halt. Under Government Request we are-" 

She didn't let him finish. She wrapped herself around him and snapped his head of his thin tan twig-thick neck and broke for the clearing. Four droids followed swiftly behind. Aris knew if she ran, they would not be able to shoot as accurate then if they just fired like B2 units did. Getting distance and keeping them moving was her only hope in escaping. The droids followed her relentlessly, seeming to gain more ground every-other step. She ran through her little town. The camps of each slave-held family lighting up as she ran by. Some poked their heads out, wanting to see what was going on, only to pull themselves back into the house to avoid being shot. Droids ran in front of each tent door, ordering everyone to return to their beds and not move until morning. 

Aris twisted around corners and ducked into alleys, weaving her way through the town, trying to lose the B1 Droids. Aris looked behind her, glancing only for a moment. The droids were splitting off, spreading out throughout the settlement. Aris giggled. 

"This trick? Really?" She ran a couple feet farther as two droids followed her, and smashed her way through a crowd of officers, nabbing a jacket hanging off of one of their shoulders, and a hat that had fallen to the ground from one of the people she knocked into, stopping long enough to pull the grey jacket on and shove her hair into the cap. 

As she came out, she took in an act she had mastered only days before. 

"Did you see Slave 844329 run past here?" A Droid asked, sounding almost peeved. 

"Yes, she pushed right past me, knocking me from the crowd."

"What way did she go?" Aris slung her arm out, pointing in the direction she was running in only moments ago. The droid stared surprised at her hand.

It was then Aris noticed the jacket she grabbed was too big for her, and that the sleave had covered her hand completely and dropped off slightly. She looked at the droid and then back at her hand. Everything slowed. Finally, she found a character for herself.

"Well aren't you going to go after her, Droid?!" Aris yelled, startling the droid. The droid looked around. 

"Roger. Roger!" It took off and disappeared behind the buildings. 

Aris caught her breathe. At last she was alone, but it wouldn't be long. The Droid would realise her mistake and come back to arrest her. 

She made her way out of the town, walking to the northern launch pad. To her luck, a slave ship was still there. Walking as straight as she could, holding her head up, acting as much as an officer as she could in the huge jacket. 

On the ship, she opened the cargo door to find herself in a small room of slaves. She stared at them for a minute, memorizing the hate in their eyes. It was intriguing to her to be looked at by her own people as a monster. After a moment, she took off her hat, and watched their eyes change from hate to surprise, to joy. 

"Hey, Guys. You guys want to get out of here?" _______________________________________________________________________________

Aris walked off the ship, holding the lazer-rope of slaves behind her. No one stopped her quiet, awkward walk from the ship's hold until she was a foot from the senator's cargoship. The Senator's cargo ship she knew would be there. She planned it. 

"Halt." A B1 Droid's voice called. The line halted in mid step. Aris held her eyes low, under the hat, praying. "Are all these slaves going to this senator, Officer." To Aris's surprise, it honestly sounded as if the droid was suspicious. She froze, trying to think of an answer as the droid walked closer. Before she could answer, a booming voice answered for her. 

"Yes, Droid. They are." Aris looked up to find a man who looked almost exactly like her. The Droid stumbled back, almost as startled as Aris. "You've done your business here, Droid. Be on your way." 

Aris watched as the droid walked away. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then the droid turned around. 

"Aren't you coming Ge-" It was cut off by three red bolts, blowing it's chest to pieces. It fell dead on the landing pad. Three more came around the ship, firing at the attacker. Before Aris could blink, all three fell, each with one shot. She looked over. The Senator was still holding his gun, finger still clenching the trigger. 

"Nice shot." She finally said, forcing her nervous words out of her throat. 

"Thank you. Your Mother taught me." 

"My Mother. That makes you... My father, right?" 

"Indeed. And this was not part of the plan." He grinned, gesturing to the line of slaves behind her. 

"I- I couldn't just leave them, sir." She said looking at her feet. He took her chin, gently, but instinctively she pulled away. 

"Sorry. I don't like-" 

"Being touched?" He grinned. "I know. Your Mom told me that too. And I'm glad you grabbed them. I would have been disappointed, otherwise. " Aris looked at him, surprised. No one had ever said they were proud of her other than her Uncle, Esher, and her Mother, Fallma, when she occasionally visited. It was profound to her that a man she had spoken to three times in her entire life would be proud of her. It was a short ride to the Jedi Temple. On the roof everyone was given a couple credits and sent on their way to get new clothes and start paying jobs. Aris was the last to leave, for she could not stop talking with her father. It was new to her. She never found herself with so much to say unless she was defending one of her people from a whip master. 

"You are a smart girl, Aris. You use your head to defend others. That's the mind of a true diplomat." Rel said, Smiling on her. 

"Diplomat, Sir?" She looked at him puzzled. His fatherly eyes made her feel comfortable around him, comfortable enough to reveal her curiosities. 

"Well, Yes. You are a brilliant problem solver from what your mother has told me, and it's obvious you put others before yourself even if it means you take the fall. You'll need some work on working with others as stubborn as you, for you get that from me, but I believe you will make a fine piece keeper, or senator in your future." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." He smile brightened. No one was ever this kind to compliment her aside from her uncle And her mother. "Now. Go get yourself so new clothes. I don't know about you, but I personally don't think it's smart to walk around the city of Croissant with a Separatist Jacket on."


End file.
